Life in the Big Apple
by VioletRose1234
Summary: Single mother of four Bella Swan moves to New York for a new job. Settling in with her life with a job at New York Times, big house and perfect friends-family, Bella meets suffering Edward Cullen a single father of three. Lemons, Swearing and ExB!
1. The Big Apple

**~Life in the Big Apple~**

_Chapter One_

~Bella~

"This place sucks, this road sucks, New York sucks…" Ethan muttered as he stared sulkily out of the car window, his arms crossed and his bottom lip jutted out into a grumpy, though completely adorable, pout.

I would have sighed but I have been used to this for the past eight odd hours of traveling to Manhattan. Plus, I had been expecting it from the minute we stepped out of Forks – Ethan wasn't too thrilled to be moving away from Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Jake.

"Come on, Eth!" I attempted to cheer him up as I pulled my hand from the gear stick and placed it on his leg, patting it softly. "Show a little bit of enthusiasm – you're going to love it here and you know it." I smiled as I quickly brushed his soft, fair skin before turning back to the road.

"No I'm not." Ethan stubbornly answered as he humphed and pulled his crossed arms higher to his chin. "I don't want to leave Forks; I want stay with Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Jake."

I glanced, silently, at Ethan as I slowed the car down as I stopped at a traffic jam. "I know honey. You're going to miss them and I will too but think of it this way, you'll get to see your Dad, Rosalie, Aunt Alice _and _Uncle Jasper here – they're only a couple of minutes away from our new home."

"Dada!" I heard Annabelle's cute little squeal at the back of the car. I glanced through the driver's mirror and laughed as I saw my cute little daughter waving her hands excitedly as she bounced in her baby car seat. Her brown curls bounced with each movement and her chocolate brown eyes flaked with blue were wide and sparkling.

"That's right, Dada! And Dada is going to be waiting for us at our new home right now." I chirpily said as the traffic jam slowly began to move. I quickly started the car I had rented from the airport and gradually picked up speed again as I swerved a corner carefully, not before glancing at the name of the road.

_Northdale Avenue. _We were here.

"Take a look kids because this is our new road." I told them as I watched Jackson and Joseph scramble to the side of the car to gawk out of the window as they took in their new road. I smiled and glanced at Ethan who, even though trying to keep up his sulking façade, was also looking at his new road, his mouth cracked open ever so slightly.

As I passed several town houses which all seemed vaguely the same, I came to a stop at the side of the road behind a large moving truck outside with men loading out a large cream sofa. I sighed as I glanced into the truck, hoping Alice hadn't gone to over board on the house interior.

"Bella!" I heard a cheerful cry barely before I could undo my seatbelt. I saw a small, perky woman also known as Alice running towards the car with the biggest grin on her face; her black spikes bounced as she ran towards me. "You're here! You're here!" she squealed as she bounced on the spot watching me impatiently unbuckle my seatbelt and step out of the car.

The moment my foot stepped onto the ground, I was pulled into a tight hug by Alice as she squealed and laughed loudly in my ear, making me cringe.

Jasper and Rosalie came walking towards us, smiles on their faces as they watched the reunion.

After several odd minutes, Jasper finally came forth and pried Alice from me. "Darlin' give Bella some space, she's just been on a four hour flight with four hectic kids." He chuckled with his usual southern drawl.

Alice pouted but did as her fiancé said. "And where is my beautiful niece and nephews?" she angelically asked as she peered around my shoulder.

"Awuntie Walice!" Annabelle cried as she waved her hands over her head, gripping onto her chocolate brown teddy bear that had once been mind; Charlie had bought it me at three years old and since then it has worn out and frayed but Anna still seemed to adore it.

Alice dramatically gasped and ran around the car to Annabelle's side, opening the door and unlocking Annabelle's seatbelt before picking her up and into her arms. "Here's my beautiful niece!" she grinned as she placed a kiss on her small cheek.

Annabelle giggled and tugged on Alice's spikes. If it had been anyone else prior her nieces and nephews she would have glared and swatted their hands away, scolding how she had just done her hair or some sort. But Alice adored her nieces and nephews with every ounce of her heart and was the best Auntie they could ever ask for.

I laughed as I watched them bond with each other before helping Jasper get Jackson and Joseph out of the back of the SUV and onto the floor.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie kindly said to me and I gave her a friendly hug. Sure, there was still awkwardness between the two of us but I suppose, it would pass soon enough as time goes by. Maybe the move to New York would help it.

Rosalie was Jasper's cousin born in Rochester. She was also the girlfriend of the father of my children, Emmett Cullen. They had met shortly after mine and Emmett's break up around one and a half years ago. They met in New York where Emmett went to live just a month after our break up with a job offer in one of the best hospitals in New York.

Emmett and I were never married, and neither of us really wanted to. It was also something I was greatly thankful of – I don't think I would have wanted to get through a divorce at 22; it still seemed a little impossible that I'm 23 years old and a single mother of four children… Yikes.

However, I wouldn't regret it for the world. I always wanted children young, even from a young age myself. I grew up without brothers or sisters, so it was a pretty lonely childhood.

My mother, though still happy and stable with my father, was never a good mother. She never wanted children and to be fair, she made that perfectly clear throughout my childhood. I never blamed her one bit nor did I hate her, she was still a mother to me even if she wasn't perfect.

"Where's my boys and girl!" I heard Emmett's booming voice echo as he came into view, his large dimples showing as he grinned widely. His dimples had always been one of my favorite feature about him, prior of his corn-blue eyes and dark curly hair.

Emmett was great but I didn't miss him one bit. Sure, he's a great father to the kids. Partner on the other hand… not so great. Maybe it was because we were never meant to be but towards the end of the relationship he wasn't as sugar coated like he was back in the teenage years.

"Daddy!" All my kids screamed as they saw him, their faces lit up. Ethan, Joseph and Jackson all set of towards him in lightening speed and were at his side in a second. Ethan, being the eldest, got there before his brothers and launched himself into Emmett's arms.

"Woah, kid, your defiantly getting heavier – what's Mom been feeding you? Spinach?" he joked as he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back just as warmly thankful that the tension between us since our last visit had decreased; both of us were getting on with our lives and moving on.

I laughed as I came closer, ruffling Ethan's chocolate brown curls and punched Emmett's hugely muscular bicep. "Don't blame me. Blame your hulk form." I teased as I gestured his bicep. "Eth here, is Daddy's boy all over." I smiled down at Ethan who glanced up at his father and smiled in pride and happiness – that was nothing but a complement in Ethan's eyes. He wanted to be just like his father – a doctor.

"The moment his skin turns green, I'll know who to blame." Emmett joked along putting Ethan down on the ground at let Jackson jump into his arms.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Joseph asked, jumping around. "Can I turn into the hulk too? Can I, can I?" he repeatedly asked as he held onto my sleeve, pulling it with excitement.

"Yeah! Me too! I wanna be big and green!" Jackson chimed as he showed his nonexistent muscles on his bicep. The adults – Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and me – laughed at Jackson as he smiled.

Jackson was the joker, a lot like his father. He took pleasure on being the practically joker and was set to be some sort of comedian when he was older – I blamed Charlie for that; from the moment he was three, Charlie told him he would be a comedian.

"Can I show Bella her new home now?" Alice whined like a child as she clutched onto Annabelle who was sucking her thumb idly while watching everyone with her large eyes. When everyone agreed, Alice skipped to my side and placed Anna in my arms before grabbing onto my jumper sleeve and pulling me towards the house.

"Hey!" a man called out to Alice as he held, along with few other men, a large mirror with golden rimming – it was beautiful and looked like it belonged in a palace of some sort. "Where do you want this?" he asked, adjusting cap on his head as the sunlight beamed down on him.

Alice glanced at the mirror; titling her head to the side in thought before saying "In the dinning area!" she called before tugging my sleeve, urging me forward again.

"A mirror in the dinning room? I really hope you haven't gone over board Alice…" I said as she continued to pull me towards my new home. "I told you not to go over my budget I gave you."

"Yes but you didn't say anything about using my budget, did you?" her river green-blue eyes twinkled with deviance making me instantly regret ever letting her put her in charge of the interior of my house.

As Alice continued to pull me along, I took in the large what sign with 'sold' in capital, red letters printed on it. I slowly took in the small, not to big and not to large, garden with freshly cut green grass and darker green trimmed hedges along the side along side the black bared fence.

My mouth opened, agape, as my eyes slowly marveled my new home. It was just as I saw on the advertisement in the real estate. The picture my real estate agent, Lauren, give no justice to the beauty of the town house before my eyes.

It was four stories tall, as where the other houses along Northdale Avenue, with lavender grey bricked walls and ivory, pure white double-hung slash windows on the outer sides with one, long, arch window in the middle that stopped at the rim of the shiny black, arched door.

"You like?" Alice asked knowingly and I nodded dumbly. "Well, you haven't seen anything yet – the inside is _amazing_, if I do say so myself." she chirpily said before continuing to pull me through the black fenced gate and up the small, narrow pathway. I continued to marvel the out side of the house as Anna continued to suck her thumb, her eyes beholding wonder.

I managed to catch a glimpse of a medium sized garage attached to the house with a sleek black garage door that matched the black door which I was pulled into only moments later by Alice.

Alice and I stepped into a long entrance room with white marble flooring. I gasped as my shoes hit the shiny surface, my eyes stared widely down on the floor that must have cost thousands or even millions of dollars to fit in. "Alice…" I breathed.

"And before you say anything, _no _I didn't have marble floor fitted in – it was already here when you bought it. How your real estate agent didn't mention the marble flooring, I don't know." Alice said lightly.

In the middle of the hallway was a large, grand even, staircase with white steps and chestnut banister paneling and golden banister. The walls were a pretty, soft mixture of olive green and cream.

The marble floor lead on through the long hallway and through passed a large white door and into a room which I only got a small glimpse of.

"That's the kitchen," Alice said, seeing where my eyes were targeted. "I'll show you that after I show you the nearer rooms." She told me with a smile before walking forth, holding my head and towards the first door.

"_This_ is the closet," she showed me a large-ish, dark closet with coat racks and selves at the bottom and top. She closed the door soon afterwards and showed me to the next door. "And _this _is your office…" she opened the second door on the right and led me through.

The office was beautiful. It looked like it belonged it belonged in an English mansion in the countryside. The walls were made of dark mahogany wood with pale carpeted floor. There was one wall behind the large mahogany desk that was just shelves that was only half filled with books.

I looked at Alice who simply shrugged, "Dad suggested putting some non-fiction books in here. He said you liked variety." I smiled and made a mental note to thank Carlisle Cullen, Alice and Emmet's father. It had been almost years since I had seen Carlisle after his wife, Carmen, left him – my thoughts wondered with concern to Carlisle's health. He still wrote letters and replied to my emails when I sent him updates on his grandchildren – he, just like Alice, adored them from the moment they were born even if he wasn't around much like Alice and Emmett were.

"How is… Carlisle?" I carefully asked Alice.

Alice nodded. "He's fine… great actually. He's fallen in love again." She said with nonchalant and no bitterness within her tone.

"Is she nice?"

Alice shrugged. "Yeah, very nice actually – she's great for him."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you not like her?" I asked as I walked towards the desk and ran my fingers along the mahogany wood of the desk, feeling the smooth wood beneath my finger.

"No, Esme's nice… lovely in fact. It's just weird seeing Dad like the way he is now."

"And how is that?"

Alice sighed as she sat down on emerald green and black chaise longue, putting her feet up. "So… in love." She said with a disbelief shake of the head. "Sure, he loved Mom a lot but when you compare his love to his love for Esme… it pales in comparison, you know?" she asked and I nodded in understanding. "He's so _happy_. I mean, since Mom left Dad would brood in his office when he came home from his long-hour swift at the hospital but when Esme came into his life… he started being around us more, being a better father."

"That's good." I told her as Alice got up and began to walk into the next room, me trailing behind her.

I once again, marveled at the beauty of the next room. It was the dinning room. The men who were carrying the mirror were now placing the beautiful mirror at the end of the rectangle shaped room.

The walls were a deep midnight blue with one, longer, side of the wall with black and silver wallpaper in an orthotic design. And, the greatest feature of all was the beautiful crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling with silver frames and twirls at the tips near the bright crystals.

The chandler was hanging above a dark chestnut, polished dinning table that was only a few meters shorter than the room length. The table had at least twelve or maybe more seats with midnight blue fabric covers and chestnut wood frames.

"Yeah, it is. It's just a bit strange y'know? Good strange but still strange." Alice softly said as began to walk past the dinning table and towards the second door in the dinning room – a different one to what we entered in.

Alice next showed me the kitchen which was too beautiful to be was all a woman's dream come true, that's for sure.

The floor had the same white marble in the hallway with white walls and pristine marble white work surfacing. The cabinet's sky blue with shiny grey kitchen accessories and some cute cupcake containers and pastel color mugs hanging from a mug holder which, to my surprise, had all of our names on them. Sure, Annabelle still uses Sippy cups but I still thought it was cute as I looked at the pastel rose-petal pink saying 'Annabelle' in fancy, curvy writing.

"Look Anna," I whispered as I pointed at the mug.

Annabella, who was half dead in my arms, glanced at the mug tiredly once before putting her head back into my neck and dozed off once more, thumb still in mouth.

Alice laughed softly as she stared at Anna adoringly.

"So, when are you and Jasper planning having kids?" I said with a knowing raised eyebrow.

Alice spluttered. "W-What? J-Jasper d-doesn't want kids and I-I don't want kids."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alice, honey, you are really mocking how much I know you. You only have the soft look in your eye when you want something really bad but it can't happen. So, what does Jasper say?"

Alice looked downwards. "He said he doesn't want kids."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Alice answered glumly as she looked at Annabelle sleeping on my shoulder with a sad, soft face. She reached up and put a chocolate brown curl out of her face. "Jasper grew up in a care-home for most of his life until Rosalie's parents adopted him – he didn't like care-homes and his bad experience with the children in there has decided for him that he doesn't want kids…"

"You don't know what Alice. He may come around." I softly said as I took her hand. "He probable didn't want to get married until he met you, Al." I grazed my thumb over the diamond on her engagement ring. "He loves you, Alice and I'm sure he'll do anything for you."

Alice sniffed and nodded before giving me a slightly awkward hug because of little Annabelle sleeping on me. "Thanks Bel. Come on; let's show you the rest of the house…"

* * *

Later that evening, all of us sat in my new living room eating of ordered pizza and Chinese alike. Alice and Emmett had an argument before hand on whether we'd have Chinese (Alice's choice) or pizza (Emmet's choice) and in the end, Jasper ended up snatching the phone from their hands before either one of them broke it and ordered both. This way, all of them were happy.

The kids had all gone to bed after dropping asleep watching Grown Ups. Emmett and Jasper thankfully offered to take the twins and Ethan while I took Annabelle to their new bedrooms. It was nice having some help taking the kids up to bed. Almost every Saturday, I'd let the kids stay up late after they beg and beg at me and when I let them they always end up out cold on the sofas snoring their cute butts off.

After putting them to bed, we spent the rest of the evening having adult night filled with laughter and catching up. I had to say I really enjoyed it.

"Oh, Bells," Emmett said as he finished off the last slice of pizza. "There's a guy at work, Edward, he's a single dad too. You and him should go on a date." Emmett suggestively said as he picked up a dumpling and popped it in his mouth.

I sighed and rolled my eyes feeling slightly annoyed and awkward at the same time. Although I was happily moved on, it felt weird having your ex-boyfriend and the father of your children try to set you up on a date. "Emmett, I've just moved here, let me have some time to adjust. Plus, I won't date any of your work colleges, it's just weird." I answered picking up the chopsticks holding noodles and put it on my mouth.

Emmett shrugged. "Suit yourself. But if you change your mind…"

"I'll let you know." I answered glumly. I doubt I would change my mind. Me dating doctors aren't a good idea, dating Emmett was a good example. Shifts were unhelpful and although the pay was good, you had to work hard for it which always ended up leaving you exhausted.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said, changing the subject which I was hugely grateful for. She focused her violet blue eyes on me and smiled, "When do you start work at New York Times?"

Back in Washington State, I lived in Forks near to Charlie while I worked at Seattle Times as a columnist. It was difficult, extremely so. Thankfully, Kate let me work from home half of the week while I came into to work on the days Charlie could take the kids to school.

In the end, after I got an job acceptation from New York Times it seemed a little more better of for me to move and be closer to home and the kids while I worked. I was only twenty odd minutes from the boy's school and Annabelle's nursery so it would be a lot easier for me to get to them after work when school ends and when they might need picking up.

"Well… Mr. Smith let me have a week and a half to settle in before I can start work, which is great."

"James Smith?" Alice asked curiously and I nodded. "James Smith is the editor of New York Times?" she asked in disbelief.

"He's junior Editor; he just edits my department which is then handed onto the senior Editor. Why?" I asked.

"James Smith is a nut job I tell you!" she told me frantically. "When I was doing Fashion Contour in college, the guy was practically obsessed with me! When I rejected him, he wouldn't leave me alone. When I finished college, he had no idea where I was after that – Thank God."

"He was that bad?" I asked in wonder and Alice nodded viciously.

"Be clear of him, Bella. Make sure he doesn't start stalking you." Alice warned me with a pointed finger.

"Don't worry," Emmett said as he thumped Jasper. "We'll scare him off before he starts anything, won't we?"

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Nobody hurts or stalks Momma Bear here without getting away with it." He winked at me making me laugh.

The night continued on with continuous laughter and jokes as the clock ticked onto midnight, we all decided to call it a night and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice thought it'll be best to let me settle in for my first night in my new home.

My new home… I sighed at the thought as I glanced around the now empty downstairs before starting the throw away the empty food as my mind drifted off to the aspect of how well my life could turn out here in New York.

Anything could happen here in the Big Apple.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello! The first chapter of my new story 'Life in the Big Apple'. I hoped you liked it. It's just something I've recently came up with, it's probably been done before but ah well. I haven't started doing a blog for this story, I'll see though. _

_Also! I'm in need of a beta for this story. If you know a beta or you are a beta interested in this story, please contact me! PM is fine! Thanks :)_

_Review!_

_Until next update,_

_VioletRose1234._

_P.S. Totally expect a DILF Edward in this story :D!  
_


	2. Just A Normal Day

_Chapter Two_

~Edward~

The morning started like any other morning.

The alarm rung at 5am with it's usual irritating ringing sound that, if you heard long enough, you'd think you've gone insane – either that or you get hearing impairment. Soon after hitting the alarm clock with early-morning rage, Hayley would come running into the room being her usual joyous self; her strawberry blonde crazy curls would fly everywhere as she launched onto my bed and began bouncing up and down trying to get me to wake up.

"Hay, get off the bed for Daddy." I moaned as I heard the door open and dear sister, Tori, come barging through already dressed in her school uniform.

"Get up dipstick; you have to get to work." She said, pulling the covers tangled around me off me with difficulty. As the usual morning chill hit me, I groaned again turning around and burying my face in the pillow. Tori would let out a cry of frustration and then attempt to pull me off the bed by my bed.

"Go away!" I groaned, throwing the nearest thing I could reach – my pillow – at her which she lazily dodged.

"No way moron. You're getting up. I am not making breakfast again, no way in hell." She stubbornly said as she crossed her arms glaring at me through her green eyes. "Fine," she said stomping her foot as she saw no movement from me. "I'll make breakfast then. I hope you don't mind me _burning _down the apartment while I'm at it!" she said before turning around, her wild red curls flying everywhere. "Come on Hay, let's make some _pancakes_." She picked up three-year old Hay and stomped out of the bedroom.

"Yay! Pancakes!"

I froze as the memory of Hayley and Tori making pancakes flooding through my head. "Oh God…" I thought, quickly getting up before they put the plastic spatula in the frying pan again and melt it into the pancake like last time.

They didn't even notice until they gave me the pancake; that was a well-spent Father's Day over the toilet puking it all out.

"I'm up!" I called as I quickly got myself up and ran out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen before either of them could set their hands on the gradients.

Anthony and Lizzie were already sitting at the table still in their pajamas as they waited for breakfast. "Daddy!" Lizzie squealed as I walked into the room, she hopped of the seat and ran towards me and, like Hayley, launched herself towards me with strong enthusiasm.

Honestly, I don't know how they get this hyper-activeness. Tanya wasn't like this and I'm definitely not; the most excitement I get is watching another series of House when he comes out. God bless House – what I would do without it.

"Morning Dad," Anthony said quietly being the elder and most sensible of my children.

Even though Anthony was only eight years old, he sure did act a lot older – Mum used to say he had inherited my brooding and matured attitude. I would scoff in reply but, as I watched him grow, I was seeming him turn more and more like his father; it frightened me to the least. He even had my looks – the unruly bronze hair, green eyes, fair skin and a slightly crooked smile.

"Morning Buzz." I smirked at him calling him the nickname he absolutely loathed as he grew.

Sure, when he was younger he loved it. He went through this faze when he was absolutely obsessed with Buzz-Light-Year from Toy Story – every Halloween, it was all he would dress up and he even wore the costume at weekends for four straight years. Tanya had to forcefully take the costume off him when Monday would come around.

"Dad! _Please_!" he moaned in irritation at the name.

I simply chuckled and pulled out a mixture for pancakes. "_Whooo_'s up for pancakes?" I asked loudly and I heard cheers around the room. "No one? Alright then, we'll have some healthy, delicious oatmeal!" as the kids booed and shouted in protest. "Oh fine, pancakes it is then." I heard another wave of cheers before I started the pancakes.

Tori came to help me half way through, being the good helper she always was.

Victoria, Tori, came to live with me shortly after our parent's death just three years ago in a car crash – shortly after Hayley's birth. Tori is ten years younger than me, meaning she is sixteen at the time being. She and I never had a strong relationship but when we were younger since I was long gone to med school before Tori started Junior High but we still had a fairly healthy relationship which improved when she came to live with me.

Tori has, since her move here, become my rock and I'd do anything for my little sister. She was there for me more times I could count; she helped me the day I found Tanya cheating with our neighbor in _my _bedroom; she helped me when Tanya screamed at me, claiming I had changed and that I wasn't being a proper father to my children; Tori was there when Tanya suddenly moved out, claiming she didn't want to be a mother anymore – she wanted to live her life; she was there when my children continued to cry at night, wanting their mother; she was there for my kids when I was working a double-shift; she was just… there.

"Are you going out with Riley tonight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Riley was a kid in her class that has been overly friendly to her; he would occasionally show up at the house when Tori was not at school, claiming he brought her school work and was worried. I liked the kid… even if he was a bit too overly enthusiastic – I couldn't judge him, I have my own overly enthusiastic children to fend.

Tori scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I don't think so. I went on one date with him and he's treating me like I'm some sort of Queen…"

"Wasn't he treating you like some sort of Queen before you went on a date with him?" I asked as I finished putting the last pancake on the plate and carried it to the table filled with hungry kids, tapping their knife and fork impatiently on the table.

Tori placed the sugar, whipped cream and over sauces for the pancakes on the table and shrugged. "Yeah but…" she trailed off with another shrug of the shoulder. "It's just not right. Even if I did date him I'd just be tagging him along."

"Auntie Tori's got a boyfriend, Auntie Tori's got a boyfriend…" Lizzie said teasingly as she squirted her chocolate sauce onto her pancake.

I snatched the chocolate sauce away from her as it began to pile up on her pancake – I knew she wouldn't eat it if there was too much chocolate sauce. "No more." I said firmly placing the chocolate sauce near me. Lizzie pouted her lips.

"Shut up squirt," Tori said, ruffling her hair playfully. "The day you get yourself a boyfriend, I'll be teasing you."

Lizzie scrunched up her nose and shook her head, her bronze hair flying all over the place. "No way! Boys are _gross_!" she said in disgust.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you think Daddy and Ant are gross then?" I asked her amused.

Anthony looked up from his food and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he waited for an answer from Lizzie with a similar smirk to mine on his face.

Lizzie's blue eyes widened. "That's different, Daddy! You're my Daddy and he's my brother – you don't count as _boys_." she told us.

Anthony and I looked at each other, Ant rolled his eyes and pulled a finger to his ear before making the 'crazy' signal and pointed to Lizzie.

Hayley, who saw, began giggling from her highchair. Until now I hadn't noticed how much of a mess she'd made; there was chocolate sauce all round her face and in her teeth.

"Hay!" I scolded and quickly got a paper towel from the side and went to her side of the table and began rubbing away the chocolate sauce, pausing to spit in the paper towel hoping it would help get the chocolate off.

Hayley simply giggled deviously and attempted to smack away my hands being the little devil she was.

"Hayley stop it!" I scolded again and thankfully she did stop this time and let me clean her up, her eyes still twinkling with mischief.

Hayley stuck her finger in her chocolate sauce and before I could stop her, she smeared the chocolate sauce on her finger over my face. I sighed and quickly used the clean part of the paper towel to whip my own face, ignoring the giggles around the table.

"No more chocolate sauce for you Miss's" I warned, taking her plate away from her and took it to the sink.

Hayley began to whimper which soon turned into full-blown wails. Her little face scrunched up and turned red as tears streamed down her face.

I almost gave in but I knew she was just doing it to get what she wanted. I looked at the clock and saw I had to be at work in two hours and half of that would be filled up with taking the kids to school. I turned to Tori who was putting all the stuff in the dishwasher and fiddling with the settings.

"Tori?" Tori looked up at me. "You wouldn't be able to get Lizzie changed would you?" Tori nodded and quickly finished what she was doing before herding up both Anthony and Lizzie and ushered the to get changed.

I went to Hayley taking her out of the high chair, ignoring her cries and attempts to hit me with her curled up fists before making me way to her bedroom near mine and opposite Tori's. I went straight to the changing table and began to change her out of her nightwear and into her day-care clothes.

Hayley didn't stop crying until I had finished combing her hair and putting it into a simple ponytail. Her face was still pink and her blue eyes were still blood-shot from all the crying. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and offered her, her dummy and her favorite Barbie doll; she took it happily a smile forming on her face as she began to comb the doll's hair.

Tori was already putting giving Lizzie and Anthony their rucksacks when I came out into the hallway. They were waiting by the door, patiently, dressed in their school uniform.

"Stopped crying then?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded with an exhausted sigh – and it was only the start of the day – and gestured to the Barbie doll and the dummy. Tori nodded with a smile. "The Barbie and the dummy, nice idea."

I glanced at my wristwatch before giving Tori Hayley and quickly ran to my room and put on some work pants, white shirt and a deep blue tie before running my fingers through my hair quickly hoping to tame it – failing miserably – before running back out and grabbing my coat from the closet, the kids and Tori watching.

"Right! Let's go kiddos!" I said opening the door and into the hallway.

I ushered all of them into the elevator and pressed the bottom button. I found myself, as always, cursing for having a penthouse at the top of the building.

Why didn't I buy a house? Oh, I know why, because Tanya hated houses – she wanted to live the whole New York deal. She wanted adventure, mystery and freedom. Unfortunately you're not doing to find any of those three listings in being a mother – Tanya had no responsibility and everyone but me knew it. My mother said it was only a ticking time tomb before she left, she told me that shortly after Tanya left just two months after giving birth to Hayley.

When the elevator dinged, the doors couldn't open soon enough. I ushered everyone out, saying a warm hello to Frank, the door man, and towards the apartment block car park at the back. I smiled at Logan, the security guard, as he tipped his hat back at me and let all of us through before wishing me a nice day which I returned.

I continued to usher us towards my black Volvo XC90 that I had bought for it's great reviews of being great for big families and long distances. Tori and I quickly placed the bags into the trunk and helped Hayley and Lizzie into the car.

Once everyone was seatbelted in, I swerved quickly out of the car park giving a wave-salute to Logan as I turned down the road and zoomed through New York roads and towards the kid's school…

Thankfully, Tori's school was opposite Anthony and Lizzie's school which didn't mean much struggle. As always, Tori offered to take Lizzie and Anthony into their classes – Ant always being the brave one and protested how he could look after himself.

I gave a kiss to Lizzie and Tori on the forehead and gave Ant a hug knowing he wouldn't be comfortable with a kiss like the girls before setting off down the road again and towards Hayley's day care…

"Edward!" Mrs. Sanford cheered as I stepped through the day-care center. She smiled her usual large smile that contrasted with her dark African-American skin. She was a lady in her 50s whom was born in America from the start, though one of her parents was born and raised in Africa then moved to America.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Sanford." I smiled as Hayley struggled to get down. I obliged letting her run towards the other children as she began to play with the Lego's.

Mrs. Sanford gave me a tight hug which I limply returned as she was squeezing me so tight. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, dear – where have you been?" she asked. "I only hope to Jesus that you have found your self a lady friend."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Not yet Mrs. Sanford."

Mrs. Sanford sighed. "You need to let go of that ex-wife of yours – she was no good, Edward. She may have looked like an angel but she had the insides of a devil." She patted Edward's shoulder before smiling nicely. "I better let you go. I'm sure you're busy with that life-saving job of yours."

Edward laughed. "Thanks Mrs. Sanford, I'll pick her back up at three." Edward said before giving Hayley a quick kiss on the forehead, whispered her a goodbye then running out of the day care and back into the car.

Edward was already running five minutes late by the time he got to Lenox Hill Hospital. The car barely turned off before Edward rushed out of the car and, in lightening speed, ran towards the Hospital entry almost forgetting to lock the car.

"Morning Grace!" Edward said as he passed the elderly woman in a wheelchair.

The elderly woman only had time to see his unmistakable bronze hair before calling, "Morning Dr. Masen!" before the male nurse behind her wheelchair continued to roll her down a corridor.

Once Edward reached the male locker room, he rushed to his locker to see his work colleague and good friend, Emmett Cullen.

Emmett smirked as he looked at Edward's breathless form as he rushed to his locker. "In a rush, Masen?" he sarcastically asked with a raised eyebrow, Edward just nodded.

Emmett and Edward knew each other from the beginning. He was just one year younger than Edward and was already the father of four whom he was proud of each one of. Emmett would constantly show off his photographs in his wallets of his children to the nurse station. Every one of the nurses adored Emmett and his four children.

"You never guess what?" Emmett excitedly said as he slammed Edward's locker shut once he put on his lab coat.

"What?" Edward asked skeptically as Emmett and he made their way out of the locker room and towards the nurse station to get their patient list for today. "And _please _don't tell me you and Rosalie discovered a new sex position last night because I think I'll honestly puke." Edward held up his hand in disgust as he remembered Emmett listing to him all the sex positions him and Rosalie had discovered once.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I forgot you were a prude. Or are you just sexually frustrated? You know there is some fine-ass nurses…"

Edward cut him off quickly. "No, Emmett." He said frustrated. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Bella and the kids are moving to New York today." Emmett excitedly announced as he grinned so large that his dimples – that every single female nurse sigh dreamily over – popped out.

Edward smiled encouraging and clapped Emmett's back. "Dude, that's great!" Edward enthusiastically said. Although Edward knew nothing of Emmet's ex-girlfriend and mother of his children, he was happy for him to have the chance to bond with his children more apart from at the school vacations the children had off.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "It is. Bella got a job offer in New York Times just two weeks ago – she decided to move up here with the kids."

"New York Times… wow, she must be good." Edward praised as they came closer to the nurse station.

"Yep. That's Bella for you – a real go getter." Emmett adoringly said. Even though Edward was sure Emmett was over this Bella, he knew that Emmett still had adoration for his ex-girlfriend for her accomplishments.

"How old is she?" Edward asked as Jack, a male nurse, gave both Emmett and Edward their patient lists for the day.

"23" Emmett answered with nonchalant.

The paper that Edward had been lifting up dropped as he went into shock. "_23 years old_?"

"Yeah…" Emmett slowly said, looking up at Edward with furrowed eyebrows. "Like I said, she's a go-getter. Thinking about it… she's totally your type – you should go on a date with her."

Edward spluttered on his own breath. "Date your _ex-girlfriend and the mother of your child_? I don't think so, Emmett. That's just insanely weird." Edward breathed out, calming himself.

Emmett shrugged. "It's only weird if you make it weird. Bella and I have moved on – we're both happy this way. Plus, you're single, she's single, she's a single parent, you're a single parent."

"No Emmett." Edward firmly said in a strong firm. "But what I _can _do is take some of your shifts so you can get off early to see your kids."

Emmett smiled his usual big grin again and patted Edward on the back. "Thanks buddy, I owe you. Maybe I could repay you by setting you on a date with Bella…"

"No!" Edward called over his shoulder as he made his way to his first patient. "Though you can repay me by helping me with Ant's soccer practice!" he called back.

Emmett shrugged. "Sure! I'll bring Ethan along, maybe my son and your son can be friends." He stuck his thumb up before turning and going down the opposite corridor to me. "See ya' Edward!" Emmett called before turning out of sight.

Edward shook his head and breathing a sigh of disbelief. _Asking me to date his ex-girlfriend, seriously! Isn't that against the 'guy' code? Well, Emmett has always been weird so I'm not surprised._

Edward looked down at his first patient and smiled at the familiar name. Mrs. Cooke. A 72 year old woman suffering from bad diabetes – which was slightly ironic with her name – and has been widowed for four years.

He closed his patient list before making he made his way to room 203 to check on Mrs. Cooke…

Today was just a normal day for Edward, just a normal day of his life in the Big Apple.

* * *

**A/N: **_Second chapter and yes I did update on the same day! I was just loving this story so much I couldn't wait any longer to do the next chapter :D This was introducing Edward, yay! I hope cha liked it. It wasn't much be meh, better than nothing._

_I'm also starting the blog for this story, if you're interested, I'll tell you next time I update whether it's finished or not or you can check my blog (found on my profile) on the page 'my stories' whether I have finished it yet. The link to the blog would be up there if it was. _

_Review!_

_Until next update,_

_VioletRose1234.  
_


	3. A Hectic Morning

_Chapter Three_

~Bella~

A day later and here I was, having the first hectic day of my life in New York.

It was the kids first day of school, not including Annabelle, and they were making a fuss. I understood, I knew what it was life moving school since Renee attempted to have me start a private school when I was six in Port Angeles, but in the end I ended up making so much of a fuss on every school day that Renee was forced to enroll me back in Forks public school; I only hoped nothing like that wouldn't happen with my kids.

"Mommy," Joey walked towards me, his face a flushed shade of pink as he rubbed his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I don't want to go to school." He whimpered and I found my insides clenching as I watched my beautiful boy cry – I hated it.

I sighed inwardly and placed Annabelle in her playpen in the living room; she immediately picked up one of her toys and began to play with it happily. I went to Joseph's side and knelled down on my knees and took Joey's face in my hands.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be fine… I promise." I promised him sincerely. "Besides, you're going to make so many new friends here in New York – lots more than back in Forks."

"B-But I liked me friends in Forks… Grandpa Charlie was there and Uncle Jake." Joey whispered as another tear leaked out of his child-like eyes and rolled down his flushed cheeks and down his pouting lips.

I cupped his cheek and brushed his cheek with the pad of my thumb and smiled at him sadly. "Don't worry, Joe, you'll get to see Grandpa and Uncle Jake again soon."

"You promise?" he murmured, his eyes looking downwards.

I moved my hand to his china and gently pulled his head up, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I promise." I whispered before leaning forward and gave him a silent Eskimo kiss making Joey giggle cutely. "Good. No, go get your rucksack – Auntie Alice will be here in a minute." Joe nodded before turning and running out of the room before his little black-hair was out of sight.

As one left, two others came in before I could even get up from the floor. Jackson was running in front of Ethan who had a annoyed look on his face.

"Mommy, look what Ethan did!" Jackson shouted as he pulled his gray school trouser leg up and showed me a small graze on his knee. I winced as I looked at it, knowing it had to be sure. I gently rubbed his knee and looked at both Jackson and Ethan.

"What happened boys?" I asked. I sighed as Jackson and Ethan pointed at the other in accusation. I turned to Jackson and looked him dead into his corn-blue eyes, identical to his father's but a darker shade. "What happened Jack?"

"Ethan and I were play fighting upstairs and he pushed me onto the floor and dragged me." Jackson said quickly as he pushed a lock of his black hair out of his eyes.

Ethan's mouth opened. "What! I never! Mom, I didn't, honest!" he frantically told me. "Jackson is totally making it up. I barely touched him never mind drag him along the floor!" he protested.

I held my hand up before Ethan carried on. "I don't care how or why it happened just don't do it again. Since when have you two been aloud to play fight inside anyway?" they both hung their heads in shame. "Now Ethan, go get Jack and your rucksacks before Auntie Alice comes here." I sternly told him.

Ethan grumbled but did as I said anyway, grudgingly walking out of the room mumbling, "You wouldn't have shouted at us if we were in Forks…" before disappearing out of site.

I sighed, watching the door which he had left from for a few moments before picking Jackson up and placing him onto my hip, exhaling as I held his weight; _Emmett was right, these kids were sure getting heavier by the minute,_ I noted before kissing Jackson on the head and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Now, let's see if we can find you any band aids." I glanced back at Annabelle, who was still absorbed in her toys to notice my absence, and carried on taking Jackson to the kitchen.

As I placed a band-aid on Jackson's knee as he sat on the counter top, swinging his legs back and forth. I leant down and kissed the band-aid softly as I heard the door open and close and Alice's familiar voice ring through the house, "Bella! I'm here!"

"In the kitchen!" I called back before placing Jackson on the floor. He was off like a rocket, racing back through the house, probably to be with his brothers.

Moments later Alice walked though the door, dressed in her work clothes – a gray shirt, black cardigan and long black pencil skirt with matching black shoes – and her hair was accustomed with her black alice headband.

"You ready to go?" she questioned twirling her keys around on her forefinger with a lazy smile on her face.

"Almost…" I replied as I picked up the kids lunch bags and went into the hallway where the kids, stood, already dressed in a coat and with their rucksacks on their backs. "Here you go boys, your lunch. Peanut butter jelly for Joey…" I trailed off giving Joey the green lunch box which he took off me and placed in his rucksack. "Grilled cheese for Jackson…" I gave Jackson his blue one which he greedily grabbed from my hands, I gave him a stern look while attempting to keep back a smile – Jackson had, unfortunately, inherited Emmett's appetite. "And Nutella for Ethan!" I smiled wistfully at Ethan, handing him the last red box and ruffled his hair as he took it silently.

I could still tell, from his upside-down smile that he was still angry with me for taking him away from Forks… and I understood. I'd just have to wait until he came round.

"Oh, and Emmett says he's sorry for not being here to take the kids – he's going to meet you outside school. His co-worker couldn't take his shifts for today so he's stuck doing a surgery before he can go." Alice informed me as she walked into the hallway, holding Annabelle who was holding her teddy bear in her hands again, chewing on the ear.

"Anna," I scolded pulling the already tattered toy from Annabelle's mouth, wincing as I felt her saliva all over the ear. "Your going to pull Teddy's ear off if you carry on doing that and Mommy can't fix it." I said, taking Anna from Alice's arms and giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Right!" Alice said clapping her hands together. "Let's get the show on the road, then. Come on kids, out of the house – you don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" the kids groaned and shuffled out of the house as Anna and I trailed behind and locked the door.

As a gutsy chill whistled passed us as we stepped outside and I felt Anna shiver, I pulled her cute white hat down further and made sure her coat was wrapped around her, leaving no exposed skin.

Since I didn't have a car at the moment, I was stuck getting lifts from others for the whole week to take the kids to school.

Alice and Jasper kindly offered to share giving me lifts in the mornings until I could get a car – I had decided to go car scouting with Anna today but I wasn't expecting to buy anything today.

Alice helped me strap Annabelle into her baby seat in the back of her seven seater car – It was just luck that Alice bought this car, otherwise, I would have been stuck having to take kids via taxi, and even they don't have enough seats – before helping me with Joey, Jack and Ethan, who might I add was still sulking.

Once everyone was strapped in after a short argument between Jack and Joseph on who got to sit in the back, sixth and seventh seat with Ethan, we set off towards their new Elementary school.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed as her face lit up with recognition as we came closer to the Elementary school. "I almost forgot. Dad called last night, he and Esme are restarting the Friday night dinners. He told me to invite you and the kids, thought it would be nice to see his grandchildren again after so long."

I smiled and nodded. "It would. Though why the sudden change of mood? I thought Carlisle stopped Friday night dinners after Carmen left." I curiously asked.

Alice shrugged. "All down to Esme I think."

"Well… that's great."

"So you're coming?" Alice asked hopefully.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. It'll be great to see Carlisle again and I'm sure the kids would love to see their other Grandpa. Plus, I'd love to meet this Esme too."

Alice grinned and started to bubbly wonder off; ranting about how the arrangements for Friday night would be like.

Alice left shortly after she dropped me off at the elementary school with the kids. She attempted to protest but I told her to get to work – she was an assistant at a fashion design company. It wasn't her dream job but she was being paid fairly and got good benefits, paid leave and so on. Although, accordingly, her boss was a nut job and would go haywire if she was a moment late – I didn't want Alice getting in any sort of trouble even if she had been working there long enough for her boss to know her inside and out.

Shortly after Alice left, giving each of us a kiss and a hug on the cheek, I took the kids to their new classrooms and met their school teachers who, each one of them, seemed lovely which was a great start to their first day at school.

I left Joey and Jack with their new Kindergarten teacher, Ms. Berry, then took Ethan to his 2nd Grade teacher, Mr. Grey, who seemed a little to friendly towards me than my liking. Though, thankfully, didn't seem to go any further when he set eyes on Ethan's murderous eyes and crossed arms over his chest.

I gave Ethan a kiss on his cheek, making him moan and wipe at the spot I kissed him complaining with embarrassment. I laughed, ruffled his hair, before letting him go into the classroom and sit down next to a cute girl with honey brown hair, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and glasses.

Both Ethan and the girl blushed as they looked at each other, making me smile knowing Ethan was going to be perfectly fine in this class. Who knows? My baby boy could be developing his first crush.

I waved at Ethan one more time, when he caught my eye, before carrying Anna out of the school, giving the receptionist a friendly smile and waved her goodbye – she seemed like a lovely lady and I don't doubt that she and I would get along fine.

My plan for today had been fairly simple. At first I had planned to simply go back home and do a little more unpacking but, as I thought over it, now was my chance to explore our new town with Anna. Perhaps, I could make a visit to Lenox Hill for Anna to see Emmett, I'm sure she'd love that.

Smiling at my plan, I walked to the curb and cautiously held my hand up to the canary yellow cab that had just, luckily, been passing by. The taxi driver pulled up to the curb where I was standing and I hesitantly stepped inside.

"Where to ma'am?" an elderly man, who had to be in his 60s at least, asked looking over his shoulder at Anna and me.

"Um…" I thought as I realized, I had nowhere else to go. "Outside Central Park?" I asked.

The man smiled knowingly. "Of course ma'am. I'm guessing your new here in good ol' New York?" he asked as he turned back around and started the taxi, curving in the opposite direction.

"That obvious?" I laughed as Anna clung onto me, her mouth sucking on her yellow pacifier, as her pretty eyes stared out the window, watching everything passing by in wonder.

The taxi driver laughed. "It is to me, being a taxi driver an' all." He looked at me through the drivers mirror and smiled toothily. "Lovely little young'en you have there – how old is she?"

I smiled, "Two and half months." I adoringly ran my fingers through Anna's curls that were hanging out of her hat.

"Aw," the elderly man continued to smile. "My granddaughter has just turned three years old, a little cutie – just like yours, if you don' mind me sayin'." The taxi driver nodded towards my baby.

"Thank you."

"Is she your first?" he asked, continuing to make a conversation as we slowly came to a stop as the traffic-lights turned red.

I shook my head. "No… my fourth." I watched as the cab drivers eyes widened as he looked at me with utter shock. I was used to it. People could seem to understand how I could manage having four kids at 23 years old and I didn't care.

Sure, at first it hurt when people referred me as a whore, or slut – whichever they preferred – but you leant to live with it. I learnt to live with it when I was sixteen years old when I was pregnant with Ethan.

"You look mighty well for a mother of four, if you don't mind me sayin'" he added again towards the end with a cheeky smile. "If I had been thirty years younger, you would have tickled my fancy."

I laughed at the warm, but forward, cab diver. "And if you were thirty years younger I would have called you a jerk." I joked back making the cab driver laugh throatily, unnerved by my comeback.

The rest of the cab journey was making small conversations to the cab driver. It was nice, nothing personal – just free and open which I found remotely refreshing. The journey soon came to a stop as we arrived at Central Park.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled and handed him a forty dollar bill. "Nice talking to you too." I added before opening the door, making sure Anna was safely in my arms and still wrapped up warm before stepping foot into the cool breeze again.

"Call me Doug, sweetheart." He said, tipping his cabby hat at me. "And thank you for the lovely chat, too…"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Ms. Swan. It was nice meeting a lovely lady like you. I hope we meet again." After that Doug gave me one last, swift, smile before turning out of the curb and carried on down the road and turning out of sight, past the flashing green traffic lights.

I smiled down at Anna who was now, watching me, with those innocent eyes. I gave her a kiss on the nose before bouncing her lightly in my eyes, "Come on Anna, let's go have a adventure." Even with the pacifier in her mouth, I could see her gummy smile at either side of the dummy…

~Edward~

"Mr. Johnson," I said, not looking up from my chart, as I walked through the door into the room in the Clinic. This morning I had been assigned Clinic duty as there was a lack of staff in the Clinic ward today – something about staff meeting, Nurse Wendy said.

"Good Morning Dr. Masen. I wasn't expecting you this morning was I? I thought I had an appointment with Dr. Bone?" Mr. Johnson, an 81 year old man with mild arthritis.

I finally looked up and smiled as I saw his worry and confusion mixed on his face. "Don't worry, Mr. Johnson, I'm merely covering for Dr. Bone – she has an important meeting held today. I'm sure she's sorry for not being here."

Mr. Johnson nodded. "Well, Dr. Masen, you can call me Greg."

"Greg it is." I smiled as I sat down on the small stool as Greg Johnson sat on the chair, beside the operating table. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, professionally.

"My knee, Dr. Masen, they haven't been getting any better. I can't walk on it anymore." He told me as he moved a shaky hand to rest over his knee as he looked at me through his large, square glasses before his watery eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the chart again. Dr. Bone had subscribed Greg Johnson painkillers just a month ago. Surely the painkillers should be working on Greg's pain unless he hasn't been taking the painkillers in the first place.

"Have you been taking the painkillers that Dr. Bone subscribed, Greg?" I asked, moving forward and pulling up Greg's trouser leg to look at his knee.

"Yes. Every day like Dr. Bone told me too." They only pulled my eyebrows further together in confusion. How strange…

"Do you, by any chance, have any of those pills with you?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah… yes." Mr. Johnson said, putting his hand into his jacket pocket and shakily pulled out a bottle of pills and handed it to me.

I carefully took the pills, and looked at the label on the front. I felt myself sigh as I looked up at Greg again who was watching my reaction. "You have been taking these once a day every month?"

Greg nodded. "Yes, that's what Dr. Bone told me to do. Is something wrong, Doctor?"

I shook my head. "No, there is nothing wrong, nothing serious." I smiled as I took out my subscription pad and my pen from my white lab coat pocket, clicking the top and began to write.

"Then what is it? Why is my knee still hurting?" Greg asked in confusion.

"Your knee is still hurting because you have been taking Vitamin C tablets instead of Painkillers." I smiled, amused, and handed him back the tub. "I'm going to write you another subscription for painkillers," I ripped off the paper after writing my signature. "Don't mix them up this time, alright Greg?" I smiled as I handed him the subscription.

Greg nodded, still in shock, and pulled himself up. "Of course not, Doctor." He said before shaking my hand and limping out of the room.

I followed him out and called a nurse to get him a wheelchair and take him to the pharmacy. The nurse blushed and stammered as she came to my side, looking up at me under her lashes, and helped Mr. Johnson onto the wheelchair before pushing him out of the clinic.

"Hey dude," Emmett said as he glanced up from his chart. "So what was that about?" he nodded towards the nurse pushing Mr. Johnson, Greg, away.

"Oh, it seemed Mr. Johnson mistook Vitamin C for Painkillers to help his knee." I told him with an amused raised eyebrow.

Emmett laughed his boisterous laugh. "How the hell did he manage that?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's hope it doesn't happen again."

Emmett shook his head in half-amusement and disbelief. "See what age does to you?" Emmett groaned as his eyes seemed far-off. "God, I don't even want to imagine my kids sending me off to a care home because I'm too incapable."

"That reminds me. How was yesterday?" I asked, referring to his ex-girlfriend… Betty? Belle? No, Bella… and his kids coming into town. "Was it good seeing your kids again?" I smiled, nudging his huge bicep with my fist.

Emmett cracked a huge smile. "Man, was it amazing seeing the kids again. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Yesterday was great – me, Rose, Alice and Jasper helped them settle everything then last night we spent the time catching up, it was really fun."

I smiled, happy for my friend. "How's Rose taking it all?" I asked. "You know, having your ex-girlfriend and your kids in the same city."

"Good, I think. She hasn't said anything bad of it so I'm guessing she isn't bothered. She likes Bella and the kids."

"That's good," I noted with a thoughtful nod. "How do the kids like Rose?"

Emmett seemed to hesitate on this question. "They… like her, I think. Well, like Rose, they haven't said anything bad of her. They already know Rose from the time I introduced them to her on spring break anyway…" he trailed off as another voice said from behind us.

"And why isn't my son doing his work?"

Emmett and I turned to see Dr. Cullen, Emmett's father, standing behind us smiling at us friendly.

Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, was pretty high in the positions here at Lenox Hill and was paid almost a triple more than Emmett and I do. Either way, Carlisle deserves it. He's a great man and a great doctor – Emmett had mentioned, once, that the reason he became a doctor was because of him.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle said with a polite, friendly smile.

Carlisle was, in fact, in a relationship with my mother's best friend – Esme Platt. She was a lovely lady with a heart of gold. She was a nurse in the children's ward, a job that fit her perfectly. Esme would occasionally come round for dinner or help with the kids every once or a while.

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled back.

"Just wanted to invite the both of you to dinner on Friday with the rest of the family." Carlisle said with a happy grin. "Alice, Jasper, Bella and the kids are coming. Esme's making her home-made apple pie, it's delicious."

"Sounds great Dad. I'm in. Bella and the kids are coming?" Emmett asked and Carlisle smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder. "Edward?" Emmett asked as Carlisle and him turned to me, awaiting my answer.

"Um…" I hesitantly said. "I'm not sure. I'll have to see since I don't, necessarily have a babysitter for the kids – Victoria's going out with friends on Friday night."

"Why don't you bring them along?" Carlisle suggested. "I, and I'm sure Esme too, would be delighted to see your bunch of angels again." His corn-blue eyes, identical to Emmett's, sparkled with happiness as he spoke Esme's name.

"I'll… think about it." I said, awkwardly.

Carlisle smiled and patted me, just like he did with Emmett, on the shoulder. "Alright, Edward. Just let us know." he said before his pager went off, he quickly pulled it from his belt and sighed. "It's an emergency. Better go, boys. See you soon Emmett and I hope you see you on Friday, Edward." He pointed at me once before turning and running down the corridor.

"You should come, Ed, it'll be good for you – you haven't been out since Tan-" Emmett was cut off by the beeping of my own pager.

I pulled it out and looked at the code. "Sorry, Emmett, it's important – I'll speak to you later?" I asked apologetically though, inside, I couldn't have been more thankful that the pager went off; anything to avoid conversations about _her_.

Emmett nodded. "Sure. We'll have lunch together in the cafeteria at lunch break."

"See you then." I said before running off the opposite direction to which Carlisle had ran off to.

* * *

I sighed as the nurse carted the crash cart away and the long, droning beep continued through the room as the line was flat and dead. I looked down at Mrs. Cooke with sadness as I took in her lifeless face, unmoving and lifeless. She was gone.

I pulled my hand up, revealing my watch from behind my lab coat sleeve and angled the clock nearer to the light over the bed. "Dime of death – 10 hours:12 minutes:34 seconds." The nurse nodded as she jotted it down on the chart.

I gave one last look towards Mrs. Cooke before walking out of the room where her son, Michael Cooke, a 21 year old college student sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing with his girlfriend sat beside him, her face exclaimed she was worried for her boyfriend and her boyfriend's mother. I pulled off my plastic gloves and put them in the bin just as Michael saw me.

He shot up immediately as he saw me. "Well? Is my mother ok?" he impatiently asked. "Where you able to restart her heart?" he shakily asked as his fingers clenched and unclenched.

"I'm sorry but we weren't able to restart your mother's heart," I gravely said as Michael's face slowly dropped with all hope. "It seemed the operation weakened your mother and when she went into cardiac arrest, there was nothing we could do. We did everything we could." Michael slowly sank back down onto seat as his girlfriend wrapped an arm around him.

His chest began to vibrate as he began to cough out sobs, moving his face into the crook of his girlfriends neck as she comforted him, tenderly kidding his head as her own tears welled in her eyes.

"I'll leave you to alone." I said before turning and walking out of waiting area, knowing neither of them had heard me. It didn't matter; Michael needed comfort right now… not doctors.

"Hey honey," Nurse Wendy said as she saw me walk towards the nurse station. "How did it go? How is the son taking it?"

"He's distraught… as he should be." I said, rubbing my eyes with my forefinger and my thumb. "God… you should of seen his face, Wendy… I felt like I failed him." I breathed out.

"Oh honey…" Wendy whispered as she placed a frail hand on my forearm as she looked at me with her sweet, aged face. "There was nothing else you could go. Mrs. Cooke was ready to go… she was hanging on a loose thread." I nodded, knowing Wendy was right. "Why don't you go get out of the hospital for a bit? Clear your head."

"Are you sure? What about my patients…"

"I'll page Emmett… I'm sure he'll understand – he's a sweetheart and a good friend." Wendy patted my arm affectionately.

"And he also owes me." I smiled lamely before turning to look at Wendy's pale blue eyes and wispy gray hair. "Thanks, Wendy – you're a doll." I kissed her briefly on the cheek, making her pat my own cheek.

"Now off you go, Masen. I don't want to catch you in this hospital for at least another hour or two." She said sternly before turning me around and pushing me down the corridor in the direction of the elevators.

I smiled once more at Wendy before turning and walking in the direction of the elevators.

I needed a place to think and I knew the perfect place… Central Park.


	4. Run Ins and Split Coffee

_Chapter Four_

~Edward~

The Central Park was busy, as always, as well as looking just as beautiful as usual; the trees were a lush, multiple shades of green – you could almost detect every single shade of green in those trees – which curved along the gray pathway and among the evergreen yards of freshly cut grass.

There was something about this place that always brought tranquility to me. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone led there day to day life in this park contrasting with the scenery being so beautiful. The fact you could just watch peoples day to day lives pass by you in a matter of seconds, whether they were poor or rich, young or old, made me realize that I wasn't the only person out there – others had problems in their lives… it wasn't just me. I wasn't alone.

I carried on my trail, my hands in my dark blue jacket, as I walked idly towards the smaller pond in Central Park; towards my favorite spot. It wasn't too crowded, but you could easily blend in wither the other passer bys.

I came to a stop at a vacant bench where someone had left a newspaper on. I sat down and looked down at the newspaper, it was today's article.

I picked up the New York Times and slowly read through some of today's headlines. Some of the stuff was pretty good, especially Angela Cheney's stuff – it was down to earth and somehow appeals to the readers.

She normally did stuff on politics and economics though I had read over, one-time flings articles on other various stories. It seemed politics was her main focus and, clearly, it was her thing.

As I looked through the newspaper, I remembered that Emmett's ex-girlfriend, Bella – as I remembered correctly this time – was going to be starting New York Times and it was only a matter of time before I'd, and many others, would be reading her work.

I folded the newspaper back up and placed it on the bench before sitting back down and watching everything and everyone around me.

Nearby there was a man selling ice cream to young and old alike. I could tell by the way he smiled jollily, that he loved his job without a doubt. He scooped the last scoop of ice cream into the cone before knelling down to a small, three-four year old boy, ruffling his hair and handing him the ice cream.

He smiled at the parents or guardians of the child and waved them off as they went back to their enjoyable walk through Central Park.

On the other side, I saw a young student who I imagined to be a art student by his paint-stained clothing and pencil in his hand as he sketched everything going on around him. It was probably a perfect thing to paint.

To the west, I saw a small family standing by the pond. A woman holding a baby and a man holding a elder boy, laughing as they threw pieces of bread into the pond towards the hungry ducks. One duck even came close enough for the little boy to touch it although before he could touch it, his father took hold of him, trying to scold him though his smile.

The two parents would occasionally catch each others eye and it said it all. They loved each other and I found myself envious. It was only a short while ago when _I _was looking at someone like that, Tanya, but I was a fool in love not to notice that, not once, had she looked at me like that in return. She didn't love me and, deep down, I knew that she never did.

I was suddenly distracted by an intoxicating scent. It was… amazing. It was the smell of strawberries and some sort of floral essence – I had never smelt anything so _vivid _and _wonderful_. When my eyes snapped towards that scent I found myself, for the first time, gob-smacked.

Sure, I was gob-smacked when I walked in on Tanya screwing with the neighbor or getting into Medical School before I graduated high school but… this was different gob-smacked. It was breath-taking, heart-thumping, jaw-dropping, eye-opening gob-smacking.

Just a few meters from me was probably the most beautiful woman who was on this Earth. Man, does sound cheesy but she was breath-taking, literally; I think I had to mentally scream at myself to start breathing.

She was at least a couple years younger than me, I'd say 24 at the most, with shoulder length dark brown hair that shimmered burgundy highlights in the sun in almost curled waves. Her skin was like ivory and so perfect that it resembled a Victorian china doll with a natural pink hue on her cheeks. Her eyes were dark brown and even though I could not see from here, I was sure that they glittered and sparkled with beauty. Her lips were petite but plump, her face was heart-shaped with slenderness and her nose was narrow. She was small, petite even, at around 5"4 which was just a little bit above half of my height. Her body was… lustrous; she had curves in the right places that resembled an hour-glass in a subtle, slender way.

I had been tempted to stand up and dumbly walk over to her like I was brainwashed until my eyes set foot on the child holding her hand. It looks like she was just about to walk, her movements, were unstable.

The thing that sent my heart-dropping was the fact that the child, a young girl, resembled her daughter cannily; the dark brown hair, though a lighter red-less shade to her mother's, her eyes were dark, again lighter than her mother's and her skin was ivory…like her's.

She was married… with a child. I should have known. Perhaps, I was sentenced to be without a partner or any possible chance of love again. I was being punished somehow.

I watched, chest-fallen, as I watched the beautiful woman who was obviously some sort of fallen angel, walk with the child towards the ice cream stand where the man smiled once again and serviced them.

I watched as the woman laughed and merrily chatted with the man as if she had known him for years, perhaps she has, and pick up her daughter, pushing her curls from her daughter's forehead and kissing it lovingly. I had never seen so much tenderness, lovingness be placed on their daughter like that… except with the vague memories of my own mother.

I knew I couldn't watch any more.

I stood quickly and escaped the Central Park, glancing down at my wrist watch to see Emmett would be waiting for me soon enough in Lenox Hill hospital cafeterias.

I sighed, my mind dazzled and dazed, before rubbing my forehead once then adventuring out into the open city of New York, heading towards Lenox Hill, which was not far from here. The brunette beauty still vacant on my mind…

"Glad to see you're back, Edward." Wendy smiled as she stood up from behind the Nurse station. "How are you doing, dear? Feeling better?" she motherly asked me as she looked at me sadly.

"Yes… thank you." I murmured before picking up my chart. It seemed Emmett had done every single patient that was on my agenda this morning and I was instantly grateful – I would have to pay him back, some how; perhaps with a man's night out… Emmett loved that kind of thing.

Wendy seemed to see my gratitude on my face. "Told you he was a sweetheart and a good friend. He told me if I saw you before lunch break to meet him down the cafeteria – he's buying you lunch." She patted my hand once more and pulled the chart out of my hands. "Off you go, sonny."

"See you after lunch break, Wendy." I smiled once more before making my way towards the cafeteria to meet Emmett…

I had just walked through into the busy cafeteria and started looking for Emmett where I found him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was accompanying him. It was the brunette beauty…and the little girl. I noticed the girl was now in Emmett's hands who was playing her, tossing her in the air and catching her; the little girl giggled and squealed while the brunette beauty watched, with a smile on her face – a beautiful smile at that.

What was Emmett doing with the brunette beauty and _why_ was he holding the baby like his…

Own.

This was Emmett's little daughter. I remembered the picture of her from Emmett's wallet – the brown hair, brown eyes with a flake of blue and pale skin. It was Emmett's daughter! And that… _she _must be Bella. Bella… it definitely suited her. Beautiful in Italian – I wonder if her parents knew she was going to be such a fine woman when she was born…

I hadn't noticed that throughout my thoughts a gleeful smile had spread on my face. I cleared my throat, trying to calm myself, sniffed and pulled my hand to my mouth subtly; breathing on it to make sure I didn't smell like strong coffee or some other substance. It was all good.

I rolled my shoulders back before walking to Emmett's table, making sure I looked nonchalant. _Nonchalant, keep being nonchalant, Masen_, I repeatedly thoughts.

Although before I could get even a foot to the table, Bella was kissing the toddler on the cheek, giving Emmett a hug and turning then walking out of the cafeteria. I felt my heart sink as I missed my chance to meet Bella.

I sighed, as I noticed Emmett still hold his daughter. Bella would be coming back! I thought before I carried on walking towards Emmett who looked up, finally noticing me.

"Hey, Ed, wondered whether you where going to turn up or not. Wendy told me… I'm sorry dude. For what it helps, I went to check on Mrs. Cooke's kid and he didn't blame you – he left just an half an hour ago now with his girlfriend." Emmett shrugged. "Oh! And I would like you to meet my daughter... Annabelle." Emmett announced proudly with a smile. "Anna, this is Edward… my friend."

Annabelle, Anna, looked up at me with those large innocent eyes that reminded me of the brunette beauty. She smiled through her pacifier and held up her hands over the table, grabbing for me.

I hesitantly walked around and picked up Annabelle from Emmet's lap. She squealed and threw her arms around my neck giving me, what I guessed as, a hug. I laughed at how adorably cute that squeal was and returned the hug somewhat.

I could see Emmett a bit anxious with someone holding his daughter but knew I had a lot experience with Ant, Liz and even currently Hay.

"Wow." Emmett exclaimed in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen Anna warm up to someone so quick, apart from me and Bell, that is." He smiled as Anna played with my hair, pulling it and twisting it, with cute giggles escaping her mouth. I'd say she was in a hot running 4th as the cutest child I've seen – Ant, Liz and Hay being the 1st, 2nd and 3rd.

I handed Anna back to Emmett, her pouted slightly, before being absorbed in her battered teddy bear that was on the table.

"So that was Bella? The girl who walked out?" I asked, curiously, as I sat down taking a sandwich from the tray in front of me.

Emmett nodded. "Yep. She let me have Anna for lunch while she went out and did some shopping."

"That was nice of her." I commented, trying to be vague though really all I wanted was to burst out a million and one questions about her.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "I'm having her until the day-care she has applied Anna for, replies back." Emmett looked thoughtful. "You know… I think it's the same one that you take Hayley too."

I felt my heart freeze. "Sunnyville Toddler Daycare?" I asked.

"God, what a cheesy name but yeah, I think that's it."

Silence washed over us for several moments as I thought through this new information. It included the chance to get to know Bella more… I had to contain myself from smiling again. "That's cool. Mrs. Sanford's great." I portended to be vaguely interested though inside, I was jumping for joy.

"Oh, Edward," Emmett said as we finished our sandwiches, Anna still eating her own but she seemed like she was more playing with hers than eating it. "Have you thought more about Friday?" Emmett asked, hopefully. "It would be great if you could come. I really want to introduce you to my kids and Bells – you'll really love them."

Friday…Bella…Friday…Bella.

"You know what Emmett? You'll right earlier – I _do _need to get out more. I think I will come on Friday." I smiled as Emmett fist pumped the air and grinned madly.

"That's great man. Glad to hear you're getting out of that brooding head of yours…"

Just then my phone went off, alerting both Emmett and I. I pulled it out of my jacket and looked at the screen, it was a message and when I opened it I saw it was from Irina, Tanya's sister.

_Hey, E, in town the mo. _

_Want 2 meet up?_

_-Irie._

"It's from Irina." I told Emmett as he waited, patiently, for me to answer. "She's in town and wants to meet up." I said, looking at the text again.

"Are you gonna?" I knew that Emmett didn't like Irina – well, he didn't like anyone with the last name Denali after hearing what Tanya did to me.

"Yeah… I'll she what she wants to talk about." I vaguely said before replying to her message:

_Hey._

_Sure, when and where?_

_-E_

The phone buzzed only moments later after I sent it.

_Now?_

_At Starbucks?_

_That's if your not busy, doc._

_-Irie._

I smiled as her familiar, sassy attitude came through in the texts before, clicking reply again and quickly replying:

_Now is fine. Lunch Break. _

_The Starbucks just a few mins from LH hos?_

_-E_

_Good and yeah. See you in a few?_

_-Irie._

_Ok. See you in a few._

_-E._

I put my cell back into my pocket before standing up. "I'm going to meet, Irina. You don't mind, do you?" I asked hoping Emmett didn't mind me leaving half way through us hanging out. Emmett shook his head. "Okay. By the way, I'm taking you out tomorrow night – Man's night out, my treat." I told him with a smile.

Emmett grinned, "Bo-yeah. Sounds great, Masen." He gave me a salute wave before I turned and walked out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital towards Starbucks that was just around the corner from the hospital…

As suspected, Irina was waiting on a small table on the side of the small coffee bar. She had a coffee cup in hand and was wondering her eyes across the street outside, looking for me. She looked exactly the same since the last time I saw her, three years ago on Hayley's birth. Although Irina was faithful to her sister, she still wanted to be in the children's lives. The only difference to her was that she had cropped her silver blonde into a smart bob around her head, ending at her chin.

She smiled hesitantly as she saw me and waved.

I smiled back before walking into the coffee bar. Though, I wasn't looking where I was going and the person who bumped onto me didn't seem to be either.

I heard a squeak before the familiar, strawberry and floral smell flooded my nostrils. I looked down and saw Bella, holding a coffee cup that leaked out of the cup and down her hands before dropping onto the floor.

"Shit," I cursed before quickly getting some cloths from the side of a table and started to wipe her hands which I was sure were being burnt by the steaming coffee. "I'm so sorry – I should have been looking where I was going…"

The woman simply laughed, it was weak and seemed slightly strangled. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault – I wasn't looking where I was going either. Not forgetting I'm a complete klutz too."

I smiled and laughed slightly also, meeting her eyes for the first time. I found myself lost in those chocolate brown orbs of her. I found myself cheering on how I was right – her eyes did glimmer and sparkle as I assumed. "Still," I said clearing my throat before she thought I was a staring freak. "I should have been watching where I was going. Do you want me to pay for a new coffee…?" I wondered, politely.

"Um… no, that's alight. There wasn't much split – no harm, no foul." She weakly smiled.

"Hey, E!" I heard Irina call. She was waving her hand over, her blue eyes looking impatient.

Bella shuffled and looked down at her feet as she glanced at Irina. "I'm sorry… I better let you get back to your girlfriend. Sorry… again." She softly said before walking out the door.

"Wait, she's not my…" it was a lost cause. She was already gone. "-girlfriend." I finished off pathetically as I watched her walk across the street, her mahogany waves flying in the wind.

I sighed before turning and making my way over to Irina and slipped into a seat opposite her.

"What was that about?" Irina asked, amused, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too Irina. It's been a long time… three years to be precise." I said, with a smile.

Irina rolled her eyes. "Two and three-quarters actually." She corrected, snottily.

"I like the hair," I noted with a finger.

"Thanks," Irina smiled friendly. "Seems to fit well with my job." Irina was a boss at a law-firm. She was bad-ass lawyer, at that and she took over Tanya and Irina's father's position as the Big Boss.

"So," I started. "What are you doing in New York?" I asked.

Irina took a long sip from her cup of latte. "Conference…" she half informed me. I could tell there was more to it. "And looking at apartments. Laurent and me are thinking of moving down here." She said with a small sigh. "We're not liking Chicago more by the minute." She said glumly.

"Oh." Was all I said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Irina shrugged. "It's alright."

"What about Laurent's club?" I asked. Laurent owned an incredibly popular club in Chicago and gained a huge amount of money investment from it.

Irina sighed. "He said he wants to give it up – he feels like he's not living the dream anymore. He needs a 'change'" she quoted 'change' with her two fingers. "Plus, Laurent's… _illness _is making him more irritable lately – I don't think he'll be able to run a nightclub for much longer.

Laurent had, four years ago, got diagnosed with bipolar; it explained much about his strange mood-swings and irrational behavior. He used to be… abusive to Irina. He was diagnosed after a nights hitting had gone too far.

He was placed on pills and was scheduled for therapy for extra help. Since then, his rage has calmed, as Irina says from occasional emails.

"What does the physiologist say?" I asked.

Irina bit her lip. "He encouraged it, said it was a good idea. It would help Laurent escape painful memories of his childhood and… abusiveness towards me."

I nodded. "Do you want to move here?" I asked, wanting an honest question.

"I think so… it's just…"

"You don't want Tanya to find out." I finished for her, my jaw clenched.

Irina fell silent. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I finally spoke:

"How is she?" I asked, I didn't mention her name as I knew she knew who I was talking about.

"I don't know." Irina answered with a sigh. "I haven't spoke to her four eight months; the last I heard, she was in Ohio working a as a busgirl."

"Was she happy?" I asked, not knowing whether I really, truly, wanted to hear the answer.

Irina paused. "She seemed it." She carefully said. "She said she was living the dream and…she still didn't regret a thing."

I exhaled, closing my eyes, before standing up swiftly – the chair moved back loudly earning a few glances. "Thanks for the coffee, Irina – it was nice seeing you." I emotionlessly said before turning to leave.

"Wait, Edward." Irina called after me. "I'm going to be in New York all week. The conference isn't until Sunday. I really want to see my nieces and nephews, Edward, if that's okay with you…" she softly said.

I slowly turned to look at her. "Of course… you can come by any time past three o'clock in the afternoon – that's when they come back from school. You know where I live, Irina." Was all I said before walking out of Starbucks without a second glance. I hoped the kids will be pleased with the news that Auntie Irina was back in town…

~Bella~

I was half chest-fallen, half dazzled as I quickly escaped Starbucks.

Never, ever, had I seen something so… memorizing. He was like some sort of Greek God; his hair was the most peculiar, yet enticing, shade of bronze; his eyes were a deep forest green, almost like emeralds, with flakes of pure gold around the pupil; his features were angular and strong; his jaw was square-like but strong; his lips were so _kissable_; his frame was lanky yet lean – he was at least 6"2 at the most.

I don't know _how _I had been so absorbed in the streets outside the Starbucks glass walls to not see _him_ there. I couldn't believe I almost spilt my coffee over him… he probably thought I was some sort of clumsy woman who can't balance on her own two feet – which I am and I told him so. _Big mistake Bella_!

Then there was _her_.

The beautiful woman with raw, obviously beauty you'd expect to see on a billboard for perfume or cosmetic advertisements; the sleek silver blonde hair, flawless skin, pale eyes and legs as long as the Great Wall of China. _Jeesh_, of course someone like _him_ would be with _her_. I mean, it was life. If there was a beautiful girl in school, also the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school, it's more likely that the most popular boy quarter-back and most handsome was more liking to date her. It was simple cliché fact.

The Greek God was the quarter-back and his girlfriend was the head cheerleader.

I sighed, once more, before turning down the street and heading towards Lenox Hill to collect Anna from Emmett. In a few hours, I would pick up the kids and spend the night with them and attempt to get over that unfortunate incident in Starbucks. I _would not _think about that Greek God, called E, again.

Okay, maybe I spoke too soon because, before I knew it, later on that night I lay awake as the digital clock clicked onto 3am still tossing and turning, my mind plagued with that mysterious, beautiful, E…

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you liked the last two chapters. I decided to update early to decrease the suspense! I thank those people who reviewed, you guys were all really nice with your comments and I'm thankful! I'm glad you guys seemed happy with the story so far :) It gives me comfort knowing I'm not making this story completely tasteless and boring. _

_Anyways, until next chapter. I'm off to bed now, it's the end of my February half-term in England and I've got an important month coming up. Lots of preparing for exams and whatnot. Ekk. I should, hopefully, maintain to keep up my updating but don't be surprised if I don't. _

_VioletRose1234.  
_


End file.
